The King of Provocations
by AgatHatsumomo
Summary: Capcom vs SNK. Un yaoi entre les deux meilleurs personnages des deux franchises. R&r s'il vous plaît.


The king of provocations.

« Ce tournoi édition 2000 s'achève donc avec la victoire de l'équipe Higashi/Hibiki. Voyez la joie illuminer leurs visages… »

Les portraits de deux héros bien connus de nos joueurs s'affichèrent sur l'écran de télévision géant de la suite présidentielle louée sur le champ par les dits champions après le tournoi. Après un bon bain, ils se prélassaient, l'un dans un peignoir à motifs de rayures de tigre, l'autre rose à fleurs de cerisiers, sur le lit immense qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Dan Hibiki avait candidement posé sa tête sur les genoux de Joe, qui jouait distraitement avec ses longs cheveux dénoués, encore humides. Tous deux piochaient en continu dans un bol de peanuts posé à côté d'eux à même le couvre-lit. Quand on connaissait le tempérament de ces deux hommes, un tel calme était tout à fait insolite… mais avait aussi quelque chose d'émouvant. Dan, les yeux mi-clos, rompit le silence.

Dis Joe…

Le champion de Muay Thai interrompit le patient travail de tressage qu'il exécutait sur une mèche de cheveux de Dan.

Oui, bouboule ? (Il avait trouvé ce surnom d'après une des techniques favorites de son coéquipier, celui-ci ayant renoncé à le lui faire abandonner.)

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après le tournoi ?

… Je ne sais pas trop. Et toi ?

Moi ?

Le maître du Saikyô sembla un instant perdu dans ses pensées. Puis avec un grand sourire, alors que Joe attaquait une deuxième mèche…

Alors ça c'est bien la première fois qu'on le demande ! Eh bien, avec l'argent du tournoi, je veux construire un immense dojo où j'enseignerai mon style Saikyô à tous ceux qui le demanderont. Je l'appellerai l'Institution Go Hibiki, en hommage à mon père !

Joe sourit doucement, et caressa la tête de son équipier, dont il avait senti le frisson parcourant son échine à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux.

Je suis sûr que ton père est fier de toi. Go Hibiki… tu sais, c'était une de mes idoles quand j'étais petit. C'est un peu grâce à lui si je suis devenu le champion !

Dan sourit à son tour, et se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Joe, s'étendit aux côtés de celui-ci, les mains derrière la tête.

Et… je crois que je ferai aussi… surtout… de cet endroit, un endroit où pourraient se réfugier tous ceux qui sont seuls et n'ont nulle part où aller.

Joe eut la vision fugitive d'une grande maison dans la prairie envahie de dizaines de Dan miniatures. Il trouva cela… plaisant.

Dan se redressa soudain, une lueur d'enthousiasme un peu démente dans le regard, ce qui chez lui n'avait rien de bien étonnant :

Mais dis, Joe, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire après le tournoi, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas m'aider à fonder le dojo et étudier le Saikyô avec moi ?!

Joe se surprit à imaginer par jeu ( ?) des versions miniatures de lui-même, aux côtés des petits Dan… Cette révélation plutôt détonante l'amena à considérer cette offre avec une attention nouvelle.

Il allait répondre quand sa main, plongeant une énième fois dans le sachet de peanuts, rencontra celle de Dan.

Ils constatèrent alors l'horrible vérité : il ne restait plus qu'un biscuit dans le sachet.

Un ange passa, puis tout à coup…

Je l'ai eu !

Dan, dans un geste rappelant celui que l'on fait pour capturer une mouche, venait de subtiliser le dernier amuse-gueule au nez et à la barbe de Joe. Il l'engloutit presque aussitôt. C'est alors que Joe…

Pas encore !

… prit sa résolution, et, comme un seul homme (et d'autant plus facilement qu'il n'était qu'un seul homme) envahit de ses lèvres celles de Dan.

Hmmf !

Le premier instant de surprise passé, il ne fut bientôt plus question de peanuts, ni de tournoi, ni de la télévision qui ronronnait toujours devant eux. Joe Higashi et Dan Hibiki célébraient tendrement cet accord fascinant où l'un voyait en l'autre quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, qui ne jugeait pas ses manières excentriques comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie honteuse. Ils célébraient le simple fait de s'être trouvés.

Et quand leurs visages se désunirent, dans un dernier regard tendre, l'un contre l'autre, les cheveux emmêlés, ils glissèrent main dans la main dans un sommeil d'heureuse fatigue.

Et c'est toujours main dans la main que, le lendemain, ils partirent ensemble pour l'aéroport.

I GO HUMBLE

I go humble  
you're so curiously pure  
only before you I'm humble 

I go humble  
you amaze me  
only before you I'm humble 

I should be arrested  
for my emotional stunts  
only before you I'm humble

I'm queen of provocation  
I wake people up  
only before you I'm humble

I go humble  
I adore you  
only before you I'm humble

I should be arrested   
for my emotional stunts  
only before you I'm humble

…

Björk


End file.
